Timeline
The following timeline is presented primarily through the Common Era system of dating, also known as Anno Domini. When applicable, Space Era and Imperial Year dates are also included in parentheses. The First Human Hegemony CE 2039 *A massive nuclear war between the nations of Earth (identified as the United States of Euro-Africa and the Northern Coalition) destroys most of the major cities on the planet. CE 2129 *After 90 years of chaos, the nations of the Earth are united under a single banner: the "Earth Unity Government" is formed, with its capital in Brisbane, Australia. CE 2166 *Construction is begun on what will eventually become the largest research installation in human history, in orbit of Io, on of the four largest Jovian moons. * The UEG's Ministry of Space constructs its headquarters, Luna City, on the Moon's surface CE 2253 *A slower-than-light starship is sent on a mission of exploration to Alpha Centauri. It vanishes somewhere in the void between stars, never to be seen again. CE 2360 *The first faster-than-light drive (Warp) is developed, however it has dangerous side effects for human females. CE 2391 *The FTL warp drive is finally perfected, allowing for interstellar travel. Infertility is no longer an issue. CE 2402 *The first habitable planet other than Earth is discovered, in orbit of the Canopus star. CE 2404 *As the first colony ship is dispatched for the Canopus system, the Earth Unity Government establishes a "Navigation Safety Department" to oversee interstellar travel. The NSD will later adopt the name "Department of Public Safety." CE 2428 *The Department of Public Safety reorganizes itself as a formal navy. CE 2682 *Disgruntled colony worlds protest disproportionate representation in Humanity Congress, interference in local administration and unfairly high taxes. The Humanity Congress is organized so that the people of Earth will always have a majority over the colony worlds. *In response to public criticism of unfair congressional representation, the Earth Unity Government uses the colony of Sirius as a scapegoat, claiming that the Sirius government is spreading subversive propaganda in an effort to seize control of the nation. CE 2685 Earth's denunciation of Sirius ends up galvanizing the opposition. The disgruntled colonies secede from the Humanity Congress, forming their own Sirius Congress. The Sirius Congress then begins building up its military power in preparation for a confrontation with Earth. CE 2689 *Earth attacks the colony on Sirius VI, Rondolina, to suppress the dissident movement. The Earth soldiers become increasingly undisciplined as the occupation of Rondolina wears on, culminating in a massacre of civilians at the city of Laglane. CE 2703 *The lack of discipline among the Earth Fleet allows the much smaller "Black Fleet" of the Sirius Congress to win a series of decisive victories. CE 2704 *The Black Fleet established a blockade around the inner planets of the Sol system. After two months of blockade, the Black Fleet assaults Earth, killing most of the starving population and devastating the planet's surface. CE 2706 *Carl Palgrem, the leader of the Sirius Congress Revolution, dies of a heart attack. *Following the death of their leader, the Revolutionary Congress dissolves. The various rebel colonies then fight among each other for control, eventually fragmenting into a number of independent city-states. Dawn of the Space Era CE 2801 (SE 001) *The United Stars of the Galaxy is formed, centered on the world of Theoria, in the Aldebaran system. *A new calendar is adopted, the "Space Era," beginning in the 2801st year of the Common Era. CE 2906 (SE 106) *In order to deal with the continuing threat of space pirates and remnants from the Earth-Sirius War who refused to integrate back into society, the USG authorizes the formation of a large military fleet. CE 3088 (SE 288) *A military genius named Rudolph von Goldenbaum leads the USG's space fleets against the resurgent pirates, wiping them all out. *Rudolph von Goldenbaum becomes a national hero, idolized throughout colonized space. CE 3096 (SE 296) *Rudolph von Goldenbaum, having been promoted to rank of admiral by the age of 28, retires from the military to run for a seat in Parliament. *Rudolph von Goldenbaum forms the National Reform Alliance. The public sees the USG government as decadent, disorderly and corrupt. To them, Rudolph is a man of principle who promises to usher the galaxy into a golden age. Birth of the Goldenbaum Dynasty CE 3110 (SE 310, Imperial Year 1) *President-for-life Rudolph von Goldenbaum declares himself emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire. *To commemorate his ascension to the throne, Kaiser Rudolph institutes a new calendar--the Imperial Year. CE 3120 (SE 320, Imperial Year 9) *Emperor Rudolph von Goldenbaum declares the Inferior Genes Exclusion Act, which mandates the sterilization of the handicapped and execution of the mentally ill. *Rudolph von Goldenbaum also terminates all forms of social aid for the poor. *An aristocratic class is created through the selection "superior genetic specimens." The new nobility is predominantly white, and all are given germanic names and titles by the emperor. CE 3141 (SE 341, Imperial Year 42) *Emperor Rudolph is succeeded by his grandson, Sigismund I. *Widespread democratic rebellions break out across Imperial territory, only to be brutally suppressed. millions of people have their citizenship revoked, becoming serfs, as punishment for being related to, or even being known associates of executed rebels. CE 3263 (SE 463, Imperial Year 164) *Arle Heinnesen, a serf, masterminds an escape of 400,000 fellow serfs from a labor camp on Altair VII. Foundation of the Free Planets Alliance CE 3327 (SE 527, Imperial Year 218) *Heinnesen's refugees, having fled more than 10,000 light years from the Empire, discover a habitable world on which to settle. They name the planet Heinessen in memory of their leader, who did not survive to see the journey end. *The Imperial refugees on Heinessen establish the democratic Free Planets Alliance, and revive the old Space Era calendar. CE 3329 (SE 529, Imperial Year 220) *August II, son of Emperor Richard III, is born in the Galactic Empire. CE 3356 (SE 556, Imperial Year 247) *Kaiser August II, the Blood-Maker, becomes the 14th emperor of the Galactic Empire. CE 3362 (SE 562, Imperial Year 253) *Kaiser August II is murdered by a vassal following an attack by his cousin, Marquis Rinderhof. Rinderhof adopts the name Erich II and becomes the 15th Emperor of the Galactic Empire. CE 3400 (SE 600, Imperial Year 291) *Lin Pao is born in the Free Planets Alliance. CE 3433 (SE 633, Imperial Year 324) 324 IC (633 UC / 3433 CE) *Friedrich III becomes the 20th Emperor of the Galactic Empire. CE 3440 (SE 640, Imperial Year 331) *The Empire discovers the existence of the Free Planets Alliance. Declaring the FPA to be rebels to the Kaiser, War breaks out. *Lin Pao leads an Alliance fleet into battle against an Imperial fleet under the command of grand duke Herbert at Dagon Starzone. Lin Pao's fleet soundly defeats the Imperial forces, and Grand Duke Herbert falls from Imperial favour after the battle. *Kaiser Friedrich III dies of illness: Maximilian Josef I becomes the 21st emperor of the Galactic Empire. CE 3468 (SE 668, Imperial Year 359) *The Dominion of Fezzan is established after a period of intense lobbying by Leopold Laap, a native of Terra. CE 3496 (SE 696, Imperial Year 387) *Major Alliance victory in the Battle of Shandarua. CE 3517 (SE 717, Imperial Year 408) *Mutiny of troops under the command of Imperial Vice Admiral Telemann. 419 IC (728 UC / 3528 CE) *Imperial Admiral Martin Otto von Siegmeister defects to the Free Planets Alliance. 436 IC (745 UC / 3545 CE) *The Alliance scores an overwhelming victory against the Empire in the Second Battle of Tiamat; Bruce Ashbey, leader of the Year 730 Mafia and chief architect of the Alliance's success however is killed in action and the 730 Mafia is effectively disbanded. 447 IC (756 UC / 3556 CE) *Kaiser Otfried V orders the construction of Iserlohn Fortress in the Iserlohn Corridor. 452 IC (761 UC / 3561 CE) *Crown Prince Richard von Goldenbaum is executed for treason. *Prince Clementz von Goldenbaum dies in a automotive accident while attempting to flee to the Free Planets Alliance. *Kaiser Otfried V dies of a heart attack, leaving his youngest son to inherit the throne. Friedrich IV becomes the 35th emperor of the Galactic Empire. 457 IC (766 UC / 3566 CE) *The Empire finishes construction of the Iserlohn Fortress. 458 IC (767 UC / 3567 CE) *Yang Wen-li is born on Heinessen. 467 IC (776 UC / 3576 CE) *Reinhard von Lohengramm is born on Odin. CE 3577 (SE 777, Imperial Year 468) *Siegfried Kircheis is born. ( ) 482 IC (791 UC / 3591 CE) *Erwin Josef II is born. Son of Crown Prince Ludwig, he is the grandson of Kaiser Friedrich IV. 483 IC (792 UC / 3592 CE) *An Alliance fleet defeats an Imperial fleet under the command of Michael von Keyserling in the Battle of Arlesheim. 487 IC (796 UC / 3596 CE) *An Alliance fleet defeats an Imperial fleet under the command of Michael von Keyserling in the Battle of Arlesheim. CE 3595 (SE 795, Imperial Year 486) *Reinhard von Lohengramm and Yang Wen-li take part in the Battle of Legnica and the Fourth Battle of Tiamat. Although Wen-li does not actively participate in combat, he single-handedly clears a path for FPA retreat by holding the Brunhild as a 'hostage'. ( ) CE 3596 (SE 796, Imperial Year 487) *Lohengramm and Wen-li engage in active battle with each other for the first time at the Battle of Astate. *( , ) *Friedrich IV dies; his grandson, Erwin Josef II, succeeds him as Kaiser of the Galactic Empire. ( ) January *January 1: Reinhard von Lohengramm leads on Imperial fleet to overwhelming victory over the Alliance at the Battle of Astarte. *Yang Wen-li is promoted to rear-admiral and given command of the Alliance's newly-created 13th Fleet. March *Reinhard von Lohengramm is promoted to Imperial Fleet Admiral. *The Castrop Rebellion occurs. Admiral Siegfried Kircheis manages to suppress the revolt with only a single casualty--the rebellion's leader, Maximilian von Castrop. May *May 14: with the aid of the Rosen Ritter, Yang Wen-li's 13th Fleet succeeds in capturing Iserlohn Fortress. June *Marquis Wilhelm von Klopstock attempts to assassinate Kaiser Friedrich IV, but fails. *Jessica Edwards, a member of the Citizens' Anti-War Union, wins a seat on the National Legislative Council as the representative from Thernusen City. August *August 22: the Free Planets Alliance launches on invasion of the Galactic Empire. On Reinhard von Lohengramm's order, the Imperial Fleets withdraw from the worlds in the Alliance path, allowing the Alliance to 'liberate' them, but the Imperial forces take all of the supplies with them, putting stress on the Alliance's supply lines. October *October 10: Reinhard gives the order to counter-attack the Alliance invasion forces. *October 15: nearly all of the Alliance fleets are obliterated at the Battle of Amritsar. Only Yang Wen-li's 13th fleet manages to flee Imperial territory relatively intact. *Job Trunicht is appointed leader of the Alliance High Council due to his opposition of the failed invasion of the Imperial territory. November *Kaiser Friedrich IV dies of a heart attack without designating an heir. Minister of State Klaus von Lichtenlade and Reinhard von Lohengramm ally with each other and support Erwin Josef II's ascension to the Imperial Throne. *Yang Wen-li is appointed commander of Iserlohn Fortress. CE 3597 (SE 797, Imperial Year 488) *Civil War breaks out between two factions seeking access to the Kaiser (and thus control of the Empire)—one aligned with Reinhard von Lohengramm and Klaus von Lichtenlade, and the other with Otto von Braunschweig's Lippstadt Alliance. *The FPA Civil War begins after a former FPA officer (actually working for the Empire, unbeknownst to his co-conspirators) incites a coup against the FPA government on Heinessen. A group calling itself the National Salvation Military Council takes control of the planet. *The FPA Civil War ends, after the NSMC discover their unwitting part in the Imperial conspiracy against their government. Power is returned to the pre-coup government. *Reinhard von Lohengramm defeats the Lippstadt Alliance, ending the Imperial Civil War. *Siegfried Kircheis dies during a botched assassination attempt by Commodore Ansbach against Lohengramm. ( ) *Reuenthal and Mittermeyer arrive at Odin: Lichtenlade and his supporters are swiftly arrested. Lichtenlade himself is forced to commit suicide. Reinhard von Lohengramm becomes Prime Minister, granting him supreme power over the Galactic Empire. born of Goldenlöwe Dynasty with End of Free Planets Alliance to Foundation of Iserlohn Republic CE 3598 (SE 798, Imperial Year 489) January *January 1: Reinhard von Lohengramm begins passing numerous social reforms. *January 16: Imperial forces clash with a training fleet under the command of admiral Dusty Attemborough inside the Iserlohn Corridor. *Admirals Karl Gustav Kempff and Neidhart Müller are ordered to recapture Iserlohn Fortress. March *Yang Wen-li is summoned to Heinessen for an inquiry on his actions during the Alliance Civil War. *On the 13th, Muller succeeds in warping Geiersburg Fortress to the Iserlohn Corridor, thus beginning the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. April *Yang Wen-li departs Heinessen to reinforce Iserlohn Fortress. The inquiry committee is disbanded. *Geiersburg Fortress is destroyed during the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. The Imperial forces are defeated, and their commander, Karl Gustav Kempff, dies during the battle. May *Reinhard von Lohengramm and Fezzani ambassador Nicholas Boltik begin negotiations for navigation rights through the Fezzan Corridor. July *July 6-7: Alfred von Landsberg and Leopold Schumacher abduct the young Kaiser Erwin Josef II and flee through Fezzan to the Free Planets Alliance. August *August 20: Jochen von Remscheid, together with several exiled Imperial nobles, forms a government-in-exile within the Free Planets Alliance, prompting Reinhard von Lohengramm to mobilise the Imperial fleets for an invasion of the Free Planets Alliance. September *September 20: Katharin Kätchen is crowned as Kaiserin of the Galactic Empire. She is only 8 months old. November *November 20: The Ninth Battle of Iserlohn: Imperial admiral Oskar von Reuenthal assaults Iserlohn Fortress with a fleet of 36,000 ships. December *December 9: Reinhard von Lohengramm and the assembled fleets of the Empire's invasion force depart Odin. *Imperial admiral Wolfgang Mittermeyer invades the autonomous Dominion of Fezzan, occupying it bloodlessly. 3599 CE(799 SE /Imperial year 490 /1 NIC) January *January 8: An Imperial Fleet commanded by Wolfgang Mittermeyer invades the Free Planets Alliance through the Fezzan Corridor. *January 9: Yang Wen-li abandons Iserlohn Fortress and withdraws from the corridor, ending the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn. *The Battle of Rantemario: hastily-mustered Alliance fleets under the command of Alexander Bewcock attack the invading Imperial forces. The Alliance fleets are defeated, but thanks to the timely aid of the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet are able to withdraw. February *The Alliance fleets reorganise on Heinessen, and launch at the end of the month to engage the Imperial fleets once more. May *The Battle of Vermilion: Yang Wen-li engages the Imperial forces in battle in an attempt to kill Reinhard von Lohengramm, and thus force the invaders to withdraw back to Imperial space. Yang surrenders once he receives notice of Heinessen's fall. *Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal invade Heinessen, prompting the Free Planets Alliance to surrender unconditionally to the Galactic Empire. *May 25: The Treaty of Ba‘alat formally ends the Alliance–Imperial War New Imperial Era June *June 20: Kaiserin Katharin Kätchen is made to abdicate the throne, thus ending the Goldenbaum Dynasty. Reinhard von Lohengramm becomes the first emperor of the Goldenlöwe Dynasty. A new calendar, the 'New Imperial Calendar", is initiated. July *July 10: following an assassination attempt on Kaiser Reinhard instigated by the Terraism, August Samuel Wahlen is ordered to lead a military expedition to Terra to suppress the Terraists. *July 17: Alliance warships marked for decommissioning in accord with the Treaty of Ba‘alat are seized by a resistance force led by former Imperial admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz. *Yang Wen-li is imprisoned by the Alliance government, prompting the Rosen Ritter to kidnap Supreme Chairman João Rebelo and free Yang. *July 22: The Rosen Ritter attack the Imperial Consulate and capture the consul Helmut Lennenkampf, who later hangs himself in shame for his failure. Rebelo is released and Yang and his allies leave Heinessen. *Wahlen's fleet arrives at Terra. Wahlen himself is wounded in an assassination attempt by a Terraist zealot: he survives and orders the assault of the Terraist headquarters underneath Mount Everest. The temple is destroyed and practically all of the Terraists are killed. August *August 13: El Facil declares its independence from the Free Planets Alliance. *Bruno von Silberberch begins construction of a new capital city for the Galactic Empire on Fezzan. November *Reinhard von Lohengramm declares the acts of piracy, terrorism and murder within the Alliance constitute a breach of the Treaty of Ba‘alat, and announces his intention to fully subjugate the Free Planets Alliance and absorb its territories into his New Galactic Empire, thus beginning the Second Alliance–Imperial War December *Yang Wen-li's independent fleet arrives at El Facil and is officially named as the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force. *Admiral Merkatz leads the EFRRF to re-capture Iserlohn Fortress. *The Free Planets Alliance launch a fleet under the command of Alexander Bewcock to meet the second Imperial invasion force in one final battle. 3600 CE(800 SE /Imperial year 492 /2 NIC) January *January 14: The Rosen Ritter succeed in capturing Iserlohn Fortress for the El Facil Revolutionary Government. *January 16: The Battle of Marr-Adetta: Bewcock's fleet attack the Imperial invasion force, and are defeated. February *February 20: End of the Second Alliance–Imperial War: Supreme Chairman Rebelo is murdered; the Free Planets Alliance surrenders to the Reinhard von Lohengramm and is absorbed into the New Galactic Empire. April *Oskar von Reuenthal is accused of treason and placed under arrest. He is later exonerated, and re-assigned as Governor General of the former Free Planets Alliance territories. March *March 23: Admirals Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld and Adalbert von Fahrenheit lead their fleets to the Iserlohn Corridor. *Reinhard von Lohengramm's fleet depart Heinessen for the Iserlohn Corridor. *Terrorists attack the New Imperial Capital on Fezzan. Bruno von Silberberch is killed in the attack. April *The El Facil Revolutionary Government abandon the planet El Facil and flee to Iserlohn Fortress. *Admiral Fahrenheit is killed in battle with the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force. May *The Battle of the Corridor: After a period of intense combat, Reinhard von Lohengramm agrees to a ceasefire with the EFRRF. June *June 1: Yang Wen-li is assassinated by Terraists. Julian Mintz becomes the new leader of the Yang Fleet. The remaining members of the El Facil Revolutionary Government abandon the Yang Fleet. July *Reinhard von Lohengramm orders all government officials and their families to transfer to the New Imperial Capital on Fezzan. August *August 8: The Iserlohn Republic is established, with a total population of 940,000. *Reinhard von Lohengramm proposes to Hildegard von Mariendorf. September *The Reuenthal Revolt begins. November *November 14: Reuenthal's fleet is defeated at the Second Battle of Rantemario. Only 10% of the ships survive, and retreat to Heinessen. Reuenthal dies shortly before an imperial fleet led by Wolfgang Mittermeyer arrives on the planet. *Hildegard von Mariendorf accepts Reinhard's proposal. 3601 CE(801 SE /Imperial year 493 /3 NIC) January *January 29: Reinhard and Hildegard are married on Fezzan. Joint-rulership is discussed. *January 29: Riots occur on Heinessen. February *The Iserlohn Republic scored a victory against the Empire in the Eleventh Battle of Iserlohn. *Kaiser Reinhard releases all political prisoners of the Empire and invites Julian Mintz to Heinessen for diplomatic talks. May *Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm is born. *A diplomatic crisis involving a civilian refugee ship escalates into open conflict between the New Galactic Empire and the Iserlohn Republic. *The Battle of Shiva: after Julian Mintz boards the Brünhild, a ceasefire is announced between the New Galactic Empire and the Iserlohn Republic. June *June 1: Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, Louis Machungo, and Walter von Schönkopf are all killed in combat with Imperial forces. *Adrian Rubinsky commits suicide by unplugging his life support, which causes bombs to detonate under Heinessenpolis. It is revealed that this was Rubinsky's last attempt to assassinate Reinhard von Lohengramm. *Formal terms are arranged for the cessation of hostilities between the Iserlohn Republic and the Empire: Heinessen and the Ba‘alat Starzone are made into an autonomous zone in exchange for control over Iserlohn Fortress. July *July 26: Reinhard von Lohengramm dies. His wife, Kaiserin Hildegard von Lohengramm becomes the regent of the New Galactic Empire. CE 3603 (803 SE /Imperial year 494 /5 NIC) *Ulrich Kesler and Marika von Feuerbach are married on an unspecified date. Category:Locations